hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Topaz's Perfect Harem
Prior to the days of Perfect Harem Anime for Topaz and Zettai they both decided to write for the other. They still write using these characters, though in a more restricted format. The name of this series is "Boku no Meganekko Oneesan" (shortened to 僕めが "BokuMega"). These are Topaz's characters. If you would like to see Zettai's, click here. Topaz enjoys tall older girls, glasses, large chests, and curvy bodies. He is unique in that he also has a male in his harem, Souta. =Characters= Topaz Personality: Topaz is a shy boy that likes being teased by his girls. He is very feminine and secretly wears girls clothing. Due to his magical lips he's often kissed by the girls as a "recharge". He was also brought into the "Cosplay club", a secret program for the Troops in their magical defense wars. However it's more likely that Maya puts him in cute outfits. Maeka Personality: Babysat Topaz when he was younger, but developed a loving relationship after catching him crossdressing one day. She is also employed at her parent's company by day, where she wears a suit and skirt, but is also a member of the Troops as well. She's also Jade's rival in college, with both having a group idolizing their glasses. Effective "winner". Emi Personality: Topaz's classmate that occasionally protects him from bullies. One of his few school friends, but very self-conscious. She's part of the club with Topaz as well, as well as being a skilled artist in the art club. Chizuru Personality: Ara ara~ Sexy mother to Emi and Maeka and encourages both girls to chase after him. Though if they're not careful, he might just be their new father as well... She's effectively a Mission Control for the Troops, though she still owns the company where Maeka works as a cover. It is unknown what happened to Maeka and Emi's actual father. Chizuru also enjoys Western cuisine, often mixes random food together to experiment. Jade Personality: Topaz's older sister that was off at college. She now shares an apartment with him and teases him often. She is also quite strong, but is careful with Topaz's weak body. There's rumors floating around that she's one of the strongest women in the world, though her rivals are more than happy to get beaten up in masochistic pain. She's also Maeka's rival in college, with both having a group idolizing their glasses. Jade and Topaz's parents are often away. Jade is tall like their mother while Topaz is short like their father. Maya Personality: Topaz and Emi's teacher. Sweet and caring for him as well. She also convinces him to create the "Cosplay Club" as a cover, though secretly it might be that she just wants to dress him in pretty outfits (though she's not afraid to wear one herself). Maya also drives recklessly and seems to know Rin from Zettai's harem. Souta Personality: Topaz's only male friend and fellow crossdresser. Souta also looks up to Topaz-senpai and wants to be just like him. His parents own a local hot springs resort. Souta is Natsume's cousin. Haruka Personality: Topaz and Jade's cousin from the beach. Her body is mostly tan except for a swimsuit pattern on her chest and hips. Extremely dominant, she can use her short stature to get nearly anything from Topaz. Once fought against the Troops but by losing a close battle she decides to team up with them. Natsume Personality: Jade's roommate and best friend as well as friends with Haruka. Is a reverse trap, often wearing a boy's uniform with necktie. Topaz was worried when Jade started hanging around "him", but after finding out Natsume's true gender he supports her wishes. Natsume is also slightly yuri with Jade. She had to start wearing masculine clothes once her family found out Souta, her cousin, was starting to imitate her clothing choices. Tina Personality: American policewoman who enjoys guns, and is tasked with watching over Topaz (for some reason). Peppers speech with English words and is a bit sarcastic and snarky. Himawari Personality: Mage from a far away land, but got distracted by all of Japan's media. Became a neet and spends time playing games (mostly) and watching anime. Kaguya Personality: Souta's mother that wants her son to marry Topaz (before knowing that his friend is also a boy). Yamato Nadeshiko that tends to stay at home, but is quite rich due to her large estate. Natsume's mother is her sister. Kaede Personality: Jade's rival from school, though she doesn't think as much. Honor blade whose father is a famed blacksmith. Treats Topaz as another "battle" with Jade and tries to seduce him. Tends to use a scimitar rather than the more Japanese katana. Arabian background. Miyuki Personality: School's class president, very good grades and high morals. Will scold others for being too lecherous, though has a complex about her curvy body. Has freckles. Takes father's name due to mother's ill reputation, though she won't specify why. Miku Personality: Beautiful, sexual, confident, and playful tease. Loves "eating" shotas and is a powerful succubus. Can change form, and is impersonating a math teacher in the school. Despite her "espionage" she is friends with Maya and the other girls. Also is Miyuki's mother. Hitomi Personality: Mature chef/waitress of a local sweets shop that the characters often visit. Pampers Topaz with extra sweets and is famous for her pudding. Rivalry with chef Chizuru and Hidamari recognizes her as a cat-person from her realm so Hitomi can use some small magic. Mei's mother. Mei Personality: Miyuki's best friend and student president. Very snarky with sharp tongue, is often annoyed but still a good friend. Bonds with Souta due to some "similarities" (not that). Charlotte Personality: Kind school nurse of Topaz's school. Warm motherly aura, despite not having children of her own. Close friend with Maya and lives near Tina and Himawari. Took archery in school and is talented. Has French mother, explaining first name. Fumika Personality: Usually quiet and reading in the corner, but is a skilled light novel writer and head of Emi's manga club. Has a younger sister, so has an aloof and distant personality. Secretly very dominant and wears pantyhose. Yukiho Personality: The older sister of the idol unit "Twin☆Stars". Has very little emotion except on stage (and her sister knows that she's faking her smiles), but has a big heart and very kind to animals and other things that she finds cute. Quite shy, so Shion got her to start being an idol to help out. She can't see very well but still doesn't wear glasses on stage as a calming effect (and to disguise her normal form). Loves to sing, and is the more innocent of the two. Shion Personality: The younger sister of the idol group "Twin☆Stars". Light and perky, often smiling and in a cheerful mood. Very in touch with her emotions and has problems hiding them. Was a gravure idol before becoming a group with her sister. She's the one who encouraged their mother to stay in town as Yukiho was opening up to Topaz. Songwriter of the group, and is good at thinking of double entendre lines. Aoi Personality: Yukiho and Shion's mother and manager. After several unfortunate relationships she gave up on love until she met Topaz. She then decided to stay in town with her daughters, both for him and so that they can experience a proper school life. Focused on work-type of parent but cares about the safety of her daughters still. Very serious and often wears a suit, and is a fast typist due to many of the jobs she's had raising her daughters. Aya Personality: Haruka's mother. Loves the ocean just like her daugher, but tends to prefer diving and scuba. Marine biologist and collects seashells. Wears a diving suit so not as tanned as Haruka. Easy-going and laid back with a floaty-sleepy type of personality, but still very dominant when she wants to be. Lydia Personality: A spirit that haunts a German sword that Kaede bought from a suspicious infomercial. She is a collected and resilient warrior, and will defend those that she holds dear with great strength and determination. She is a composed honor blade, and somehow believes that Topaz is her child. Can summon her sword, armor, and even a mount with her abilities. Also has a dark side that comes out during a full moon. Hinata Personality: An enemy AI that became a traitor to them after Himawari was able to befriend her. She first could only appear as a hologram, but now has a robotic body (though can still turn up, somehow bringing her solid form with her). Loves Earth sports and is often seen swinging around a baseball bat freely, which may or may not have nails in it. Can hack reality for a short time, and is pretty carefree though is in awe of many things. Takumi Personality: Rash and aggressive delinquent, or at least tries to keep up the persona. Likes to ride her scooter (as she's not old enough for an actual bike) and has a rough way of speaking. Likes cute things but doesn't want that to be too apparent. Has some Earth-based attacks, and both idolizes and takes lessons from Jade about fighting. Magisa Personality: Powerful djinni from Kaede's hometown, thus has dark skin. Was kept in a lamp and is amazed by technology, and calls Topaz "Master" as he reminds him of a former love. Has very powerful magic (though no wishes), and is a cool and composed most woman most of the time. Likes to float around on a broom and is skilled at belly dancing. Maria Personality: Beautiful Russian model that came to Japan for college. Kuudere and even has a cold aura to the point where her breath is usually cold, but loves warm hugs and has a warm heart despite being quiet. Family has a long history of being a soldier, and used to be one before a traumatic event. Instead she wants to inspire others, and enjoys cute things like Topaz. Tiki Personality: A ninja assassin that was sent on a mission to kill Topaz. She failed thanks to the other girls, so rather than return home she remains to protect him from other threats. High sense of honor and extremely loyal to those that defeat her in battle. Skilled with both Ninja arts and ninja weapons, and surprisingly fast. Selvaria Personality: Haughty and proud ojou. One of the main princesses of the Bunnykin, who are bunny girls from another realm. Is able to hide cute ears, but they come out when embarrassed. Appears pure but has an innocently naughty side. Proclaims Topaz as her husband, and is close friends with Charlotte who knows the perfect way to comb her hair/pat her. Great older sister/mature beauty type. Reisen Personality: Selvaria's personal servant and confidant (also sister, but due to Bunnykin having a "queen mother" that's not surprising). Very meek and shy, but good at taking orders. Calls everyone "kouhai" due to low self-esteem and apologizes a lot, but has a kind heart. Embarrassed by "human" clothing even though her usual outfit looks like a leotard. Asuka Personality: Card game player at a card shop nearby Hitomi's restaurant. Proud champion in "Mana Clash" but Topaz beat her due to luck, so she proclaims that he shall wed her. Ojou-like due to her father owning the card game company, but despite seeming superior does have a kind side. Has a good memory and is usually quiet outside of the card shop due to being picked on for her hobbies. Twists her hair with a finger when flustered or thinking hard. Natsuki Personality: Minotaur maid of the Inabakin family, very dedicated and kind but not clumsy (despite appearances). Thinks of Selvaria like a mother/sister and is a oneesan-type of girl. Is a little bit of a tomboy and finds Topaz very helpful and cute. Tall and strong, but dislikes fighting though still owns a large mace. Also has a serpentine dragon form that's super-powerful but barely able to be contained. Shy and a little gullible, and a little concerned about her height/size. Yui Personality: Kendo kouhai to Kaede, and now in charge of the club. Has trouble keeping her grades up due to being lazy with things that don't interest her. A bit of a gal and a fan of clothing, though thinks that she's getting a little plump. Although talented has a habit of teasing Topaz while being tutored (and it's unknown if she's doing it on purpose or not). Loves sweets. Ritsuko Personality: Serious and determined, with a very literal and logical mind. Wants to go into the psychology field, but doesn't understand emotions due to being very stoic herself. Pouts cutely when angry, and can get very competitive. Not very athletic, and has poor luck in games of chance. Maya's star pupil due to her talent in the maths and sciences. Mari Personality: Strict teacher, but good to her kids and wants them to work hard for their futures. She teaches history, but also doubles as a advisor. Despite being well put together in public is a slob at home, with a dirty apartment and lazily wearing track suits. Often very serious, and has Yui and Ritsuko be tutored by Topaz. Jian Personality: Powerful fighter from the Asian mainland, and was one of Jade's many mentors. Master of Feng Shui and came to learn about the mystery surrounding Topaz, but fell for the young boy's charms. Has powerful burst-based enhancement skills and is a monk both in religious and combat ways. Has a positive attitude and is often smiling, but also easily flustered. Has dark skin. Akane Personality: Lovely mature landlady of Topaz and Jade's apartment. She takes care of her tenants ever since the original landlady (her mother) went to the hospital, and really enjoys skinship. Often hugs Topaz and the other smaller members to recharge her “youthful energy”. A little air-headed, but kind, warm, and motherly. Sumire Personality: Himawari's younger sister that came to bring her older sister back. A little tsundere, but has a crush on Topaz still and has a very cute side. Trained in summoning magic and archery, and is a pretty big eater (though is more athletic than her older sister). Surprisingly good at this world's sports. Serious type, but not emotionless either. Minami Personality: Somewhat strict teacher but can be rowdy and overexcited too. Teaches music and is the Light Music club adviser as well and she also plays the guitar in a rock group. She is also very interested in the sciences as well. Loves mecha series as well as hero ones, and is a good friend of Maya. A bit unfriendly at first, but has a tender heart and acts like an excited kid with close friends. Finds power suits (and other things) wicked awesome, but is embarrassed when the students repeat that. Kan'u Personality: Powerful miko who takes care of a nearby shrine near the school. Traditional and classic beauty. Has fox ears and tail (over two), and likely some sort of kitsune powers as well. Butts heads with Hitomi quite a bit, but is a skilled shapeshifter and diviner. Wants to be Topaz's devoted wife, but understands his harem and lets them play with him too. A little silly at times, but can be quite the tease still. Shouko Personality: Tall elegant beauty whose beauty is known through the school, and is often spoken with praise. Secretly incredibly shy to the point where sometimes she has to write her words on paper or can't get her thoughts out. Very soft-spoken, and easily flustered by every day actions. Gets to know Topaz slowly, but falls for him and finds him cute like a pet. Wants to have many friends, but is alright just knowing Topaz and his harem (though is still very awkward around them). Momo Personality: Once a magical girl “Galaxia Moon” but has since retired. Now is a simple librarian, but still can't stand aside when people may need help (even if she can't fit into the same outfit she wore as a teen anymore). Cheerful and easygoing. Loves anime and manga as well as video games, but hides it due to thinking that she's too old for it. Can turn into her younger, more magical form, on a night of a full moon. Claims to be an alien, but how much of that is true is unknown. Madison Personality: Personified ship that Maya and others helped to repair in her natural state, but regained a human form as well for easy transport. Elegant and ojou-like charm with a taste for expensive gifts, but also likes to battle. Loves swimming though can also skim the top of water even in human form. Also can summon her weapons, though they're far weaker than her normal form. Is a little oblivious to her attractive body, other than how difficult it is to move (or at least as she lets on). Suika Personality: Sealed oni that once ruled a country, and is extremely dominant. Eternal lolihag and has experienced many ways of martial arts as well as dark magic. Owes Topaz for unsealing her on accident, but also loves teasing the young boy with her seductive loli body. Also has the ability to become a giantess, though retains her sizes (except for her ass, which grows larger than usual). Has fangs and can be pretty rough as far as sexual domination goes. Has fangs and likes to drink from her gourd. Athena Personality: Relatively new goddess in training that has come down to understand how humans work, but fell in love with Topaz and became part of the harem. Kind-hearted but likes teasing the young boy, but has a good heart and is almost like an older sister-type. A little clumsy at times. Has the ability to create barriers and shoot projectiles, as well as grow wings of light and use a lot of divine magic (but is also the type to not want others to overuse it either). Alexis Personality: Modern ancestor of Lydia who came to Topaz's town looking for her family's sword, but didn't know that it was haunted. A knight by her own admission, even if her family no longer carries that tradition, and carries a broadsword with her. Pretty gruff and aggressive, is torn between loving her ancestor and proving her own worth. Uses rough speak sometimes but is pretty strong, using only the skills that she has taught herself. Is currently taking lessons from Kaede and others, and treats Topaz as a cute little brother. Yuugiri Personality: Miku's younger sister and fellow succubus, though has been asleep after a major event in the “overworld”. Has not visited since the Meiji era, where she was a top courtesan, and as a result doesn't understand a lot of modern things. Seems to be close friends with Kaguya for this reason, and has a very elegant and dignified personality. Enjoys and is skilled at doing fan dances, though also has a knack for most forms of (non-electronic) musical instruments. Also uses a naginata and has a fashion sense for kimonos which she likes dressing Topaz in. Nao Personality: Main artist of the club that Fumika and Emi attend, and is quite good at it due to the practice she does with her doujins. Is an ero artist in her free time though prefers vanilla and straight shota which she is most known for. Usually quiet about her tastes around “normies”, but can become hyper when discussing things that she enjoys. Is a big otaku and came to Japan from England to live “in her element”. Has a nose for naughtiness, and has a keen eye for romance due to all the manga she reads. Amelia Personality: Quiet mother of Nao, and has trouble with her social skills due to being flustered easily. Easy to embarrass and has trouble looking into people's eyes, but is still a skilled game designer. Likes to design in her free time, both on a computer and on paper. Enjoys drinking and has a high tolerance. Still enjoys her daughter's hobbies, including making and wearing cosplay (as long as she doesn't see anyone she knows). She came over with her daughter, and her former husband has long since passed. Lucina Personality: Skilled inventor that is quite the genius, so much so that she came to Japan to learn from Maya. Loves to tinker with things, making a lot of little gadgets even if they don't always work. Still stays positive though, as she has grand plans to create something everyone will want. Has a knack for robotics in particular and is pretty boyish as far as hobbies or body language goes, so she looks a little like a reverse trap (other than her long braids and shapely figure, but the latter is hidden under boyish clothes). Has dark skin and freckles. Nagi Personality: Ancient goddess and protector of the forest, but was trapped inside a tree for many years. She is now tasked with finding out imperfections and using her divine magic to purify them. Can be silly and likes silly puns. Is a little tsundere but mainly out of embarrassment for falling for a young man (Topaz) after this many years. Nagi is also a little clumsy and lazy, often not wanting to get up, but is able to focus when it comes to things that she wants to do. Megumi Personality: Mother to Asuka and heir to the great Buuchirod corporation. Has a hand in designing games, and especially proud of the card game, but is very proud of her daughter's achievements. Megumi is divorced but still friendly with Asuka's father due to having a work relationship. She also enjoys cosplay, and seems to have a slight (one-sided) rivalry with Amelia. Megumi is also fairly serious and cool, but can act as any character. She is also quite clever, especially with word puzzles including game mechanics. Chris Personality: Commander and Lieutenant of the Earth Defense force, Chris is much younger than her experience would explain. She was drafted as an orphan and became a child warrior. She may have been biologically altered for combat, and lost many allies in her life. However, she has since retired to Japan as she always loved the culture. Chris also fell for the cute Topaz, teasing him in sexy dominant ways but doing it just to see his reactions as well as being in love with the young boy. She also has great tank-driving skills, and thanks to Maya's technology can bring a small makeshift one wherever she wishes. Vanilla Personality: Space Alien that has decided to live near Topaz, becoming his teacher due to feeling affection towards him like never before. She is flirty but also secretive about her past, and may be a fugitive from space police. Still, while she is still confused by Earth she finds it quite pleasing to stay there. She is very good at biological sciences as well as robotics, and while somewhat scatterbrained it doesn't seem to affect her experiments. Seems to get along well with Maya and has stargazing as a hobby. Maika Personality: Originally an enemy sent to defeat Topaz, but after being defeated fell for him. She is a dragoon-like character, able to jump high but happens to have a fear of heights so has trouble leaping downward. Maika is a little loud and boisterous, but as she's from the Akita region has a “Scottish” accent (at least occasionally, as she's embarrassed about it). Maika also thinks of things positively, and isn't afraid to tease Topaz with her body. Also has a slight habit of thinking to herself out loud. Kiyone Personality: Vanilla's right hand robot maid, Miho is quite serious about things though also snarky. She's amazed by how Earth is, but can be easily distracted by some of the other ojou-like characters like Madison or Selvaria (though she still has allegiance to Vanilla). Has developed feelings for Topaz and doesn't quite understand them, and can be emotionless before her “sympathy chip” kicks in. Has many secret weapons hidden in her body, but everything about her still feels lifelike. Meduko Personality: A gorgon from the isles of Greece that came over to Japan in search of food as well as culture. Became deeply invested in anime and game culture, and sometimes slips up her language. Has medusa abilities such as turning things to stone (though she can fix that) and turning her hair to snakes. Loves ramen and eats it often, which has likely affected her weight but she doesn't mind. Usually in a good mood and likes to think of Topaz as the little brother she never had (and pampers him as a result). Has dark skin and slit-pupils. Tsubomi Personality: Very intelligent but aloof girl, Tsubomi is very good at trivia. Especially that of a sexual nature, and she likes to tell Topaz facts that makes him blush. She is very kuudere and straight-faced, so it is hard to see her reactions. Really likes cute things, including the lovely shota Topaz, and is slowly opening up to him and others. Her strange nature keeps the other guys away from her, meaning that despite her knowledge she is very pure. She also has a refined air to her, nearly ojou-like which is intimidating as well. Wu Personality: Villainous Empress who has come to defeat Topaz on her own, but fell for the young boy's charms and decides to play with him instead. Haughty and disrespectful, but respects that he spends time with the other girls. Is a very dominant girl who considers Topaz her slave and toy, often sitting on the shota's lap or flustering him with her slender loli body. Secretly scared of the supernatural, so girls like Lydia make her nervous. Is a great military leader, and although is from space seems to have pride as a Chinese girl. Good at making sweets. Pyrrha Personality: Kind adventurer that has made her way to Topaz's town to protect him. Uses fire-based attacks, and can create a sword or whip from flames. Warm and inviting, and also quite kind with an older sisterly allure. She has a very comforting personality too, liking to pamper him in cute ways. Despite her appearance she can has a passionate side to her, being filled with burning passion when those she loves are in danger. Somewhat embarrassed about her curvy body, but is glad that Topaz enjoys it. Vivian Personality: Adviser and confidant to Wu, Vivian is a very powerful mage who even though she tends to use necromancy spells is a pretty good and kind person. She also is able to use a lot of ice magic as well. She fears Wu's tantrums, but helps keep her in check even if she is timid when around other people. Due to her necromancy abilities she tries hard to be a chuunibyou but is too shy to do such things at her age. Has dark skin. Jessica Personality: Genius girl with a delicate figure, Jessica is world-renowned for her intelligence especially in biology and computers. She was also injured and her body while being frozen (and healed) was used to power a super computer. Is really good at business as well, able to live away from her family who are still in America. Very snarky and kuudere, and her monotone-ness lends her to pranking the other girls and Topaz. She also thinks of Topaz as the little brother she never had and pampers him even if she's smaller than he is. Kasumi Personality: Space warrior from far in the future, she came due to a signal from Topaz in her time. Kasumi is quite smart and loves reading, but is a kuudere and spends most of her time alone. She uses a beam sword, and while she likes to think of herself as “evil” she's a very kind person. She is a little lazy though, and is a bit of a slob as well. She's also very intelligent, and not just due to her future knowledge of space travel. She tends to enjoy sweets and especially expensive varieties, and is easily lured by the aspect of sweets. Violet Personality: Slider from a world of military might, and landed with her mecha. A kind girl that was biologically altered to have esper abilities (used while piloting). Has the ability to teleport and other psychic powers. A little less mature than her age makes her seem, she is a little bit of a crybaby due to some of the events that have gone on in her sad life. Violet is afraid of losing others that she is close to, and often carries a teddy bear with her. Works well with Maya and some of the other intelligent harem members as she isn't the best at repairing her mecha. Sanae Personality: Sanae was once a long-lived security blanket that has been passed down in Topaz's family for years, and he even slept with it most of his life. However, with the love and use she became a tsukumogami that can assume a human form (and can go between her two forms). Usually dressed as a classic Japanese beauty, but has the abilities to summon sheets or ribbons to tie people up. Has a lot of embarrassing stories about Topaz, but is confused by a lot of modern technology. Loves sweets though, and is lazy but also too proud of her abilities. Surprisingly a rough lover. Alicia Personality: Up and coming gothloli idol who is a big rival to “Twin☆Stars”, but would rather stay at home due to being a massive otaku. Was a hikikomori for a year or two after graduating high school and becoming a ronin, and was scouted in her track suit on the way to a convenience store. Still, even though she's an idol she's still a fan of anime and games, so much so that she started to study witchcraft. Alicia was quite surprised to see it work in the middle of a talent show, and now can summon small magical effects or creatures. Would rather train that aspect of her life, but is busy being an idol. Leifang Personality: Jian's formal pupil during her travels across Asia, Leifang is a skilled martial artist. While not as powerful as her sensei or Jade, she seems to be more dexterous and relies on combos and kicks (with her nice legs). Kindhearted but she still enjoys both a challenge and never backs down. Is a great chef as well, particularly of Chinese cuisine which is where she is from. Eventually joins the college that Jade and the other older girls go to, with a good knowledge of biology and anatomy. Nerine Personality: Mysterious angel-looking girl who fell near Topaz's home and, as he was the first one she saw, immediately attached to him. Calls him master but doesn't act like a slave, in fact Nerine is a little lazy and selfish. Has good combat skills but is quite a bit of a ditz and a klutz when not in battle. As this is the first trip to Earth she is amazed by everything, especially all the delicious food and sweets. She's a big eater and even carries around a plush bread cutely. Nerine has angelic wings that she can tuck, but not completely get rid of. Honolulu Personality: Rival to Madison and former shipgirl, Lulu tends to be jealous of all the attention her older “sister” gets. Lulu is a tsundere rival to her, often challenging Madison but losing in inelegant ways (usually due to her own cheating). That said, she enjoys the new life that Topaz and the others have given her. Has bad luck but is very seductive when she wants to be, often two steps ahead and while easily flustered uses embarrassing moments to her own advantage. Is a good older-sister type to Topaz and very affectionate. Sonia Personality: Sonia is a girl who has traveled the world with her father, often getting into misadventures. She learned a lot of survival skills, and at a young age became a spy and assassin. She's a very serious girl who has plenty of skills to survive in the wilderness, and while cold-blooded to her enemies she does care for her friends (including Topaz and the rest of the harem). Kuudere personality and has a strange attachment to knives weapon-wise. After years of traveling Sonia has problems fitting in, but doesn't mind being an outcast. Sakura Personality: An android and artificial life form created by Lucina, Sakura is a sweet and kind girl. She loves animals as well as homemaking which includes cooking, cleaning, and other daily activities. However, rather than hands she has large talons that, while they have fingers, are bladed and metallic. She felt ashamed of her body until Topaz met her, and she learned better control as to not hurt Lucina's (and later her own) lover. Sakura was finally able to do what she was tasked to do, help out her master with her chores and while her arms do get in the way of certain things she is very gentle despite appearances. Has sharp teeth. Rio Personality: Classmate and childhood friend of Topaz's, though he didn't realize she was a girl until recently. Rio likes to play tricks on him, and is a real tomboy who is feeling flustered from the feelings she's having for a friend she's known for so long (as well as her developing body). As a result she teases him, though not in sensual ways but rather what a young boy would do with a girl he likes. She's very athletic too and enjoys football but has a knack for most sports. Rio is half-Peruvian (mother's side) but has only lived near him, and tans easily often giving her a swimsuit tanline. Selene Personality: A daylight walker vampire from a noble European family in Austria, Selene has a lot of vampire-like attacks. These include hypnosis, flying with bat wings (that she can hide), and blood-based powers. She is a little ruthless due to having to live this long but is kinder to Topaz and the other harem members. Is a haughty ojou-type, proud of her power and flaunting her evil deeds (though most of that is an act to make herself look more important than she actually is). Has fangs, which might be obvious, and wants to live a simple life with the other girls as friends. Karen Personality: A foreigner from America, Karen has a rough tongue and is TDB-ish with an aloof personality towards those that don't interest her. She traveled in order to attend a dance academy, and has the looks of a model. In the meantime she works as a waitress, and is a bit of a heavy drinker. She lives with her mother, who is Japanese, and they work in the same bar though they also own a vineyard out of town as well. Karen is assertive and aggressive, but has an elegant air of beauty to her. Despite this she's also not afraid to get dirty with physical labor, and has a kansai accent. Ryouko Personality: Powerful elder goddess of life who, rather than evil, wants to get along with humanity even if they cannot understand one another. Has the ability to heal using tentacles, and has an older sister-like quality. Kind and gentle, often with a cheerful smile. Also very mysterious and secretive of her past. Really affectionate towards Topaz, and likes to wear sweaters. Also has pointed ears. Tooru Personality: Tooru is a shy girl that really enjoys to bowl, a talent she got from her mother. She is good at it, but due to her curvy body she's also very self-conscious about having people watch her (especially guys that aren't Topaz). Loves the support he gives her, and often supports him back when he visits the alley her parents own. A little bit of a dojikko, but only due to being so flustered as otherwise she's very graceful. Does very well in school as well, even if she isn't very popular. Leila Personality: Beastgirl adventurer from a foreign land though only her hands seem effected. She's usually quiet and solemn, but is a powerful warrior in bare-fisted combat. Cool and collected, and a woman of few words. A mysterious pale beauty, she seems to dance like the wind across the battlefield. Leila was searching for archaeological finds when Topaz's magical energy caught her eye and she fell for the young boy. Meru Personality: Serious and butler-like producer for Alicia, and rumored to have been summoned by her. Very prim and proper, though as a butler seems to be a reverse trap of sorts. Raised to be a servant and butler, but her former master sent her to Earth as punishment and hasn't asked for her to return. Has blue skin and pointed ears, but people don't seem to notice very much due to how well-behaved she is. Takes a lot of interest in human entertainment, from a research standpoint as she likes finding out new things. Yayoi Personality: Tanned swim instructor for the school that Topaz goes to, and is a fun, excitable woman. She likes to playfully tease the young boy, but even through her playful antics she does genuinely care for the young boy. Seems like a childhood friend to the teen as well with how casual she acts, and likes being friends with him even as their relationships goes past that point. Sometimes works with Rio to prank him in cute ways. Likes to play games with Topaz on her lap, even if it flusters him as well. Akatsuki Personality: Quiet but cute ninja from Tiki's clan, she comes to check up on her but discovers Topaz instead. Akatsuki falls for him, as he's the first one to appreciate her small, slender body. She's cool but is slowly opening up, and has a very noble personality. Her main weapon is the scarf, which she uses to hide the lower half of her face cutely. She slowly becomes a devoted protector, and despite being serious she does get into either naughty or silly situations. Has dark skin. Kaho Personality: Optimistic beauty with a love of fashion, but those close to her know that she really loves video games and spends all day playing with them. She even got a job as a waitress at a maid cafe to fund her activities. Gentle gal character that's a little absent-minded, but works hard for her hobbies (though she should work for school). She is a bit of a gal as well, trying to use that rather than otaku speak in public. She's good friends with Emi and that's how she met Topaz. Riko Personality: President of the chemistry club, though she mainly uses that as a cover for her various experiments. She is incredibly smart, and due to her knowledge of medicine and science often has a potion for anything (including naughty fetishes). Riko is cool and calm, often looking to a scientific solution to a problem though she doesn't have a lot of social skills due to all the time she works on her products. She has a healthy sexual appetite, which when combined with her brain can be quite dangerous. Fortunately the only “guinea pig” she plays with is Topaz. Anti-harem Shun Personality: A towering colossus of a woman, Shun seems like a powerful fighter (especially with her large muscles). However, she's quite weak and clumsy, and only uses her strength for uncalled-for attacks. She bears the Contacts of Darkness, though using them causes her eyes to bleed. Still, they enhance her power to deadly levels and is quite a villain. Really dislikes glasses as well, as well as small wimpy men as she thinks that they should all be muscular like she is. Hibari Personality: Hibari cannot be immediately identified for their gender, and gets mad if people call them the wrong one. That said, their gender changes at a whim, so they act high and mighty to everyone. Still, has many friends and is popular despite being a bully. Plays pranks on Topaz and the harem, mocking their love both for the age difference and for him being so puny. Loves censorship in games and wants everyone to be inclusive of every little thing, no matter how dumb. Kiki Personality: Horror-loving kuchisake-onna who has yandere tenancies (but the stabby-stabby cutty-cutty bad kind). Has a very unsettling laugh and voice, and has a bad habit of running into Topaz which ends with him having nightmares. Often stalks a person just to jump scare them, but fortunately has not injured anyone, harem or not, in any serious way (yet). Lacks sense of personal space and may even playfully bite someone and hang on casually. Trivia *Maeka, Emi and Chizuru have Munenaka because it could be translated as "between breasts" for a paizuri reference *Jade and Haruka got Emperor but was changed to Teioh to make it Japanese like the rest *Maya is Sensei as I couldn't come with a teacher you liked so feel free to change this one (Kazumi) *Souta is Kaneda because of the dude (Shoutarou_Kaneda) shotas are named after. *Chizuru got May 10th for being roughly Mother's Day. *Haruka has Haruka Tomatsu's birthday. *Jade has Momoyo's birthday. Category:Anime Blogs